Talk:Dragon Festival 2007
whats the schedule for? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:52, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably for when the missions are available. -Auron 23:22, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Information Conflicts in Schedule Times Some pages on the official site state the standard "noon on Friday until midnight on Sunday" schedule, but other pages state mission reenactments starting at 4 AM on Friday and the last finale starting at 10 PM with the last mission on starting at 11 PM. (<- all times PDT) Just wanted to point out that this weekend's event schedule might go a little differently than prior events and that we should watch for clarifying information in the days ahead. Also this edit Dragon Festival 2007 2007-07-03T18:39:58 was mine. I somehow missed that I was not logged in when I made it. Is there a way to easily go back and "fix" prior edits to show who made them? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 01:58, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :ANet's table has no headings for the columns, so that 4 AM might be a (mis)conversion of PST to GMT. Misconversion since noon PDT isn't 4 AM GMT. Also, no, you can't reattribute edits, and please don't place your signature on its own line. --Fyren 02:04, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::I agree that I think there was is an error in the table on the official site which is why I brought this up so that more people might be aware of a pending edit in the official schedule. I also noticed the current mission spread on Friday is 8 hours whereas on Saturday and Sunday it is six hours. I didn't think you could reattribrute an edit, but thought I'd ask since it was the first time I knowingly did it. Not sure how my sig ended up on a separate line, it was not that way in the preview and my past contributions are self evident that I have never done that in the past. Seems to be one of those ghosts in the machine or more likely a mis-hit enter key as I clicked the submit button.-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 02:17, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::I've added a notice about the contradiction. -- Gordon Ecker 02:31, 4 July 2007 (CDT) PDT umm if that is suppose to represent pacific standard time it's -8 not -7 75.35.108.193 01:58, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :*All times are listed in Pacific Daylight Time, which is -7 GMT. (From Guildwars.com) -Ezekiel 02:01, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :: What is England now? Doesnt BST make it -8 now (for England)? ::: If England was e.g. 8pm GMT what is the time of PDT around now? And is Sn Francisco in PDT? Not good with time ^^ -Shadow Ghost 22:39, 5 July 2007 (GMT) can anyone give the times in bst i tried and its making my head hurtDstroyer 666 14:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :You dont need to to, i added a function to say what time it is in PDT at that time when you refresh your page, just use that to work out what time you need to be on. -- Xeon 14:27, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Mission Links I had edited the schedule to link the missions to the missions from the 2006 Dragon Festival (they have since been edited out). My thoughts for doing so was that even if these missions might be different from last year that could also be be the same since they are supposed to be reenactments of last years events. Based on that reasoning it seemed like a good starting point until we know for sure. Any thoughts on the matter before I take the time to put them back, or not?-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 02:31, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :We don't know, so we shouldn't link it, besides that those articles are exceedingly useless. --Fyren 02:28, 4 July 2007 (CDT)1 :: Last years even was a precursor to Nightfall. So it follows that this years may well be a taster for GW:EN by my logic. --JP 13:53, 5 July 2007 (CDT) European and American announcements Mission 1 has 9 hours difference between the American and European announcements while the American uses GMT-7 and the European GMT so there really should be only 7 hours difference as with all other missions. Europe is GMT+1 (GMT is Britain only, biggest part is GMT+1) but i can't find the other hour, maybe they mean GMT+2 or GMT-8—[[User:Merry|'''Merry]] (talk | ) 04:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Don't forget that in Britain, we are currently on BST, which is GMT+1. The rest of Europe also have daylight savings so the offset is still the same. So Anet may be displaying GMT as the offset for the times on the UK and main sites, but we will still have to add an hour onto the time. Come tomorrow though, we'll know for sure :-) - Ibiris 09:09, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, there was a 9 hour difference for the first and a 7 hour for the others, it seems to be corrected now. Quests and Tokens Any1 knows if the rewards for the quests will be Victory Tokens, just like the Jade Wind orbs at last years Dragon Fest?? Cause then we don't have to spend huge amounts of time in Arena's—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 04:41, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think anyone knows for sure yet but I would assume there will be another way to obtain them than the arena. :: I just did all 4 quests, they are the same as the ones from the '06 festival, but with different dialogue and actors. same rewards except Victory Tokens instead of Jade Wind Orbs. Archmaster936 03:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::There are the same 4 quests from last year, if you do all of them, you get 240 victory tokens, it costs 250 for a demon mask. There are two different missions each day, available for 30 mins at a time, and available every 8 hrs, with two missions per day. They are incredibly hard (think tombs with only 4 people), and since last year's reward for missions was 50 jade wind orbs, i highly suspect it may only be a reward of 50 victory tokens--203.129.57.90 07:34, 6 July 2007 (CDT) afk festival yay another useless title SIinky 03:39, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Unlucky may be useless but lucky isnt, although its still an AFK-fest.--~Piro~ 07:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) the missions any1 completed a mission yet? there pretty hard, i lost when trying to close the last portal :Absolutely solid for me. Tried using my heros numerous times but didn't even get close to the first portal!!! :-( - Ibiris 07:32, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :: I beat, and have a screenshot of my completion. However it was glitched for me, all 8 were capped, however it said only 7/8 were. I went back and forth and around trying to figure it out, and eventually killed myself and gave up. =( not cool ANET. (I used master of whispers (mm) razah (spirit spammer) myself (broad head arrow/throw dirt) and dunkoro (heal monk) :::Got something similar. After closing 3 rifts only 2 were counted. Closing the fourth one corrected that. Got killed during one of that giant lags that occur here. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:55, 6 July 2007 (CDT) What's this about? After a few wipes I finally capped all rifts, but nothing happens. Here a screen: http://www.xs4all.nl/~duivenv/forum/mission_competed.jpg Where is the mission reward? :Me and a mate were able to "repair" that bug. After close all the rifts the mission log shown 7/8 completed. We lure some bad guys to a rift and let them reopen it. When we reclose it we get the mission complete message.--Drackernout 12:36, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Yes, the bug appears if they get back to grey some rift and then you recapture it. But, if you just let them recap the rift till the flag is back in red, you can recapture the rift safely. As said, we used this "trick" to repair a mission luring a popup group of warriors to the closest rift. I hope it will help someone. --Crigore 12:51, 6 July 2007 (CDT) The rewards are the same as last years. Just change "Jade Wind Orb" to "Victory Token" and there you go. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10174798 --Curse You 08:17, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :bah. I'm not even going to bother, there's far faster ways to gain victory tokens. I expected something cooler. Like a mask. Or at least some ale. When does this bug occur, in every mission that has happened so far or just one of them? This bug notice should be on the mission pages but im not sure if its a global issue or just one mission. Can someone further explain this issue. -- Xeon 13:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :We had the bug telling us we had 7/8 while we had in fact all 8. Since it was to late to restart anyways,(took us about an hour for quest 2) we decided to just kill everything we could find. And well enough, the second the last mob died we completed the mission. *Edit, just realized that that last mob we killed was on the flag, so i guess we won not cus we killed all but cus we killed the last ones right after we recaped from them. Xantalas 15:15, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Participating in Missions How does one go about starting and participating in these missions?-Ninjatek 08:53, 6 July 2007 (CDT) The Fix for the 7/8 Bug If you cleared all 8 out of 8 portals but the game says 7 of 8 this is the one sure fix. *Pick at least 1 portal that has an enemy near by it, but not in the portal range. DONT kill this enemy. *Move everyone away from the portal and the enemy and have 1 person pull that enemy to and through the portal and loose agro. *After the enemy returned to its starting location, go to portal again and you'll notice its at like 20%. Cap it again and it should give you credit for that portal or any portal missed. I've tested this on 3 separate occasions and even on a different portal then the one that was bugged. Rcollins779x 16:17, 6 July 2007 (CDT) color coding why is 2 of the boxes light green, and why is there no key for this?--Patch 12:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Can you provide a screenshot of this, it seems fine on my end, can you include what browser you are using and its version. -- Xeon 12:31, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Dont worry, its a problem with IE, ill see if it can fix it. -- Xeon 12:33, 6 July 2007 (CDT) automatic system The system isnt as automated as i would like it to be because of the way a wiki works, the page will need to be purged just after an event starts and just after it ends. Cant find a way around this unfortunately, Click this when an event starts and ends. -- Xeon 15:30, 6 July 2007 (CDT)